The invention relates to a double clutch transmission particularly for front wheel drive cars including two spaced parallel secondary shafts wherein the direction of rotation of an output shaft can be changed by two selectively engageable friction clutches.
Such a double clutch transmission is already known from DE 103 35 262.7.
Furthermore, DE 196 24 857 discloses a three shaft transmission which is axially relatively short.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a double-clutch transmission which is axially particularly short.